dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi vs Tsuyu Asui
Yoshi vs Tsuyu Asui is an episode of DBX, featuring Yoshi from Super Mario Bros and Tsuyu Asui from My Hero Academia. Description Nintendo vs Shonen Jump! The battle between these two green heroes with long tongues has finally arrived! Who are you rooting for? Rooting Yoshi Rooting Tsuyu Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Location: Yoshi's Island It was a sunny day in Yoshi's Island, everything was nice, Yoshi was conviving with other Yoshi's, but, in that moment... A girl with a green and black suit appears. Yoshi: Who are you? Tsuyu: I am Tsuyu Asui, and I was sent from Japan to here to stop a certain guy who commited tax fraud. Yoshi becomes nervous and asks: Yoshi: Who is that guy? Tsuyu: I don't remember that well, so I will continue the journey to find that guy Tsuyu starts walking away, until she remembers... Tsuyu: Ribbit! You are the guy who commited tax fraud! Now you will pay Yoshi, angrily, remembers Prince Froggy and yells: Yoshi: I hope you are not a worker for Prince Froggy. Tsuyu: Who is that guy? Yoshi: Forget it, try to kill me, but I'll kill you! Tsuyu: No, you won't kill me FIGHT! Yoshi ran into Tsuyu and punched her, making her go flying a few meters up in the air, Yoshi then tried to consume Tsuyu to turn her into an egg, but Tsuyu quickly got up and grabbed Yoshi's tongue and then started spinning him in the air and then threw him to a group of other Yoshi's. Red Yoshi: Are you alright? Yoshi is about to respond, but then Tsuyu comes and punches and kicks him, Yoshi tries to dodge the majority of the attacks, but he fails to dodge most of them, Yoshi then attacks Tsuyu with his tail, however, Tsuyu then grabs Yoshi's tail with her tongue and then let's him go, Yoshi then spots a Goomba and eats him, Yoshi then spawns an egg and throws it to Tsuyu, who gets into the ground and tries to get back up, but Yoshi tries to Ground Pound her, but Tsuyu evades the attack. Tsuyu then goes running towards Yoshi and punches him in the nose, however Yoshi then becomes angry, grabs a watermelon and starts spitting it's seeds, Tsuyu doens't seem affected by the seeds, but she doesn't manage to dodge all of them, the seeds made her not able to move due to the force of the impacts, Yoshi then tries to kick Tsuyu, but Tsuyu uses her tongue to grab Yoshi, she does succesfully manage to grab him, and starts throwing Yoshi to the ground multiple times, Yoshi screams in pain, but, he doesn't seem affected by the violent lands. Yoshi then eats a Dash Pepper and goes running towards Tsuyu in a exagerated speed, Yoshi then uses his tongue to grab Tsuyu by her neck, but Tsuyu grabs Yoshi's tongue and gets freed, Yoshi then goes running towards her in order to make a surprise attack, but the effects of the Dash Pepper stop. Yoshi: Darn! Yoshi and Tsuyu try to throw their tongues at each other, but they instead get stuck into each other, causing the green long tongued combatants to scream in horror, each of them grab their tongues and try to do the attack once again, but this time, Yoshi is the one who is succesful, and turns Tsuyu into an egg, Yoshi then starts doing a multitude of attacks in order to harm Tsuyu, but she manages to escape from the egg. Yoshi then goes to Tsuyu and performs an attack where he "runs" in the air, and hits Tsuyu multiple times with it, Tsuyu then uses her tongue to grab a nearby Koopa Troopa and launches it to Yoshi, but Yoshi manages to escape the shell, Yoshi then prepares his Final Smash, he gains wings and tries to attack Tsuyu by throwing fire towards her, but Tsuyu camouflages, Yoshi is now confused on where Tsuyu is, and throws fire everywhere, but Yoshi fails every single of the attacks. Yoshi's Final Smash ends, and now Yoshi is trying to hit Tsuyu, but he doesn't know where she is, but it is too late, as Tsuyu suddenly appears, grabs Yoshi's neck, and snaps it. KO! Tsuyu then returns to Japan with a new story to tell to Class 1-A, while the other Yoshi's mourn the death of their great friend. Conclusion And the winner is, Tsuyu Asui!Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed DBX Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs Category:"Mario vs My Hero Academia" themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:DBXs with a returning combatant